The Goddess and The Frog
by vinini966
Summary: It had been a year since Keroro and his platoon left and Natsumi had went to collage. Fuyuki goes for a collage inteveiw at his sister's school and meets up with the goddesses. My first Fanfic story so I hope you like. Fuyuki/Skuld/Kululu(Kururu) love triangle
1. Keroro's Return

Chapter 1 – Keroro's Return

It had been a year since Keroro and his platoon had left and Natsumi had went to collage. Fuyuki was sitting in his room thinking about his next collage interview, since he was turning 19 in a few weeks. Nekomi Tech, he remembered, because his sister went there. He looked around his room filled with paranormal and car posters. Ever since that first time his motorbike broke down and Kululu helped him fix it, Fuyuki learned that he loved to fix things. He sighed. Ever since Keroro left he felt lonely. The door bell rang and woke Fuyuki from his daydream. Fuyuki sighed again. It was probably just Momaka trying to cheer him up. They went out a few times over the years, but Fuyuki always found out she wasn't his type. He hurried down the stairs to see who could it be. He opened the door and a green frog stared back up at him.

"Fuyuki-dono," it said with a high-pitched squeal.

"Gunso," Fuyuki said as Keroro jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"The Platoon and I got discharged so, since there was nothing left for us on Keron, we all decided to come back and live with you."

"Wait," Fuyuki said in a panic, "wasn't your invasion the only thing preventing Moa from destroying this world?"

"Yes," Keroro explained, "but she won't be destroying the world, because it seems that the King of Terror is a big fan of Gundam like me, kero, kero, kero."

"Well never the less it's great to have you back," Fuyuki said looking around, "Where is every one else?"

"Well Giroro is being practically killed by his dad, we kind of forgot to tell Dororo that we left, Tamama Should be at Momoka's place by now, and Kululu is somewhere in Japan, he said something about his series, and Moa will be on her way to go to collage. Where's Natsumi-dono?"

"She has been at collage for a year now. I'm going to be seeing her tommarrow. Do you want to come? She'll be happy to see you."

"Yes I will," Keroro said stepping in the house, "is my room still here?"

"Same way as you left it," Fuyuki replied with a smile.

* * *

Natsumi woke up in the small room she had bee waking up in for the past few months now. When she was down on her luck, she met this nice couple attending the collage. There was a knock and then a blond figure stepped in.

"Good morning, Miss Natsumi," she said.

"Good morning, Belldandy," Natsumi said with a smile, "I'm going to be a little late on the rent again. I don't get paid till next Friday."

"That's fine, just get it in when you can," Belldandy said smiling back, "and Skuld wants to here another story about those funny frogs of yours at breakfast."

"I will be there," Natsumi yawned.

Belldandy giggled and closed the door.

Natsumi laid back down. Life had been a living hell trying to keep a well paying job and a house. Thankfully Belldandy showed up and offered her a place to stay. Natsumi sighed as the door to the outside opened up and a light blue frog with a mask.

"Dororo, it's good to see you," Natsumi said sitting back up, "How is Koyuki doing?"

"Last time I heard from her she was missing you dearly, and she is doing good in the agency I believe she is already a Sargent," Dororo said happily.

"Oh...Well, I need to get ready so if you don't mind."

"Right," Dororo said closing the door.

Natsumi laughed and began to get ready to begin for another day at school.


	2. The Yellow Frog's Arrival

**Please Review!**

* * *

2-The Yellow Frog's Arrival

"Ku, Ku, Ku, looks like Natsumi has moved," said a yellow frog as he stepped off a train, "I think I shall go pay her a visit to finish off my series, and after 18 I don't know if this one will do any good."

The yellow frog walked until he reached the temple.

"Kululu, it's nice to see you back," Dororo said from on top of the gate.

"Ku, Ku, Ku," Kululu said, "Is Natsumi here?"

"Yes, but she is..." Dororo began, but Kululu paid no attention to him and continued towards the temple house. When he got there he pulled out a camera, so he could get Natsumi's reaction on tape. He knocked once.

"Skuld get the door," a voice called from inside.

A few seconds later a girl, about twelve Kululu decided, came and looked around.

"Hello," she called out not seeing Kululu because of his Anti-Barrier. Kululu sighed and walked in undetected.

"There was nobody there, Urd," The girl who must have been Skuld called out.

"Well I don't know Skuld," Urd said back.

Kululu was pretty happy right now because he was in a house with two Pekoponians and they did not know he was here.

"Urd, I'm going to see if I can salvage any parts," Skuld called from the door.

All Kululu could hear was a light sure whatever from somewhere within the house.

Skuld left and it was silent.

Kululu wandered around until he came upon a room with a sign on the door that he only read up to Skuld's and he entered. he found parts from various electronic devices scattered all over the place. Kululu smiled. He sat down in the middle of the mess and started "playing" until he held up an orange gun.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, look out Pekoponians, I got an aging gun 3 now with a variable age adjuster. Now I feel its time for some curry," Kululu said as he put the gun down and went to go look for the kitchen.

* * *

"Gunso," Fuyuki called out down the basement hallway.

"Kero?" an answer came as Keroro stepped out of his room.

"Why is Moa attending collage?"

"Well," Keroro began, "her father took away her Angol Spear for nearly destroying pekopon on numerous occasions, and she just isn't that smart."

"What collage will she be attending?" Fuyuki asked.

"The same as you and she can no longer flirt with me, so I'm going to build a Gundam model to celebrate." Keroro walked back in his room and closed the door.

Wow, Fuyuki though, Keroro has changed a lot in the past year as he went to go get ready for his interview tomorrow.

In his room Keroro had the Kero Ball in his hand.

"Kero, Kero, Kero, Yes Major I have infiltrated the Hinata household. What are my next orders?" Keroro said to the Kero Ball.

"Good work, Keroro," replied the Kero ball, "Just wait till the rest of the platoon gets there then I will initiate the green light."

"Roger Keroro, over and out."

* * *

"Hey Belldandy," Natsumi called out, "you and Keiichi should go out and take some time together, I took the day off so I can prepare for my brothers arrival. Are you sure it is OK for him to stay with us?"

"Yes, it should be fine," Keiichi said, "I'm just worried on how Urd will take this."

"If she even tries to flirt with Fuyuki, I will break her neck," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Urd should be fine," Belldandy chimed in.

"I hope so. Well I'll see you two at home, and yes I'll have dinner cooked," Natsumi said waving as she walked towards Aki's old bike.

"Mr. Keiichi," Belldandy whispered.

Keiichi turned to face her.

"Yes," He said smiling.

"Do you like her," Belldandy blushed.

"She is a good friend and nothing more," Keiichi said with a smile, "but I do think you would look cute with pink hair." Keiichi started laughing.

Belldandy managed a small laugh and then went silent.

"What's wrong?" Keiichi asked with a concerned look.

"Would you like me more with pink hair?" Belldandy blurted out.

"No," Keiichi said holding up his hands in defense, "It was just a joke."

"Oh," Belldandy replied downheartedly.

"So where do you want to go?" Keiichi asked.

"Anywhere with you," Belldandy replied putting her head on Keiichi's shoulder.


	3. Moa, The Lord of Terror

3-Moa, The lord of Terror

Fuyuki was packing his clothes, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Keroro," Fuyuki called but he already heard the door opening and someone coming up the stairs.

This time there was a knock on his door and a blond girl that looked the same age as Fuyuki stepped in.

"Fuyuki," She said, "Where are we going to collage."

"I don't know yet Moa, but Natsumi said that I would have a good chance at the one tomorrow," Fuyuki sighed.

"Kero, we have to leave soon right?" Keroro said from behind Moa.

Fuyuki looked at the clock.

"In fact we have to leave now. Natsumi will meet us at the train station," Fuyuki said in a panic.

"I will get some supplies for unc... I mean us," Moa said smiling.

"Right lets go," Keroro said pointing to the front door.

* * *

Natsumi just got in the door and Skuld and Urd were at it again.

"Why you..." Skuld began, but was cut off by Natsumi.

"That's enough you two!" Natsumi yelled and both of them quieted down, "Now what is the commotion about?"

"Well," Urd began, "Skuld here thinks that I stole some of her parts, but I didn't steal anything."

"Yes, You did," Skuld protested, "You just don't want me getting in between big sis and Keiichi."

Natsumi smacked her face, "Alright, Skuld what would Urd do with those parts first off and Urd knows better than to snoop around in your stuff. Next, I have to get my brother off the train in an hour."

"I'll do it while you cook dinner," Urd piped up.

"No, you are defiantly not going," Natsumi said with her face in her hand.

"I'll go then," Skuld said smiling, "I'll just need to rig up side cart for Banpei and we will be all set."

"How long will that take?" Natsumi asked.

"A few seconds," A voice said from behind Natsumi that gave her the chills.

"A half an hour, at most," Skuld said.

Natsumi whirled around to find no one there.

"Whats wrong Natsumi," Urd asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's nothing," Natsumi said.

A few seconds passed and then Skuld screamed.

Natsumi came rushing out to find a side cart already rigged up to Banpei.

"How did this get here," Skuld exclaimed.

"I don't know," Natsumi replied.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Natsumi you should know who did this," the voice said again.

"Kululu," Natsumi whispered and ran back inside.

"What where are you going," Skuld yelled when a giant flash of light engulfed her.

* * *

"Keiichi," Belldandy said.

"Yes," Keiichi replied.

"I sense that something is wrong," Belldandy exclaimed

"Should we go home," Keiichi replied.

"Yes, Please."

The ride home was mostly quiet except for Keiichi trying to make small talk. When they arrived they found Natsumi in the kitchen.

"You are home early," Natsumi said looking up from the stew.

"Yes Belldandy felt that something was wrong," Keiichi replied.

"Well there was for a little while," Natsumi said pointing at a door.

Keiichi walked up to it and opened it. Behind the door was Kululu all tied up and glasses broken.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, hey kid let me out and ill give you the full first season of Aki: Pekoponian Woman of Wonder," Kululu said smirking.

Keiichi closed the door.

"What is that?" Keiichi asked, "And what is it talking about?"

"That's Kululu, and Belldandy, Skuld wants to see you."

Belldandy walked to Skuld's room and opened the door .

"Skuld is every thing OK?" Belldandy called out.

Skuld jumped out and did a twirl.

"What do you think?" Skuld said motioning down at her dress.

"You...you..." Belldandy stammered.

Keiichi appeared in the door along with Urd.

"Skuld you finally grew up," Urd cried out.

"Skuld looked exactly like she did when Yggdrasil went down," Keiichi said.

"Yep," Skuld said, "But this time its permanent. That Kululu creature said so."

"We should find a way to change you back," Keiichi said.

"No," cried Urd and Skuld at the same time.

"I mean," Skuld continued, "Now I can go to collage and keep an eye you, Keiichi."

"How did I not see that coming," Keiichi sighed.

"Well I think its wonderful," Cried Belldandy, "But don't you have some one to pick up."

* * *

"That's right," cried Skuld as she rushed out the door to pick up Fuyuki.

Keroro was looking out the window at the passing trees.

"So, how long is this going to take to get there?" Keroro asked Fuyuki.

"We should be arriving into the station in a few minutes, and Natsumi should be there," Fuyuki replied, "I should text Natsumi that we are going to be there in a few minutes."

Fuyuki pulled out his phone and looked at it. It promptly read, I cannot make it, but my landlord's sister will be picking you up. Natsumi.

"Well this sucks," Fuyuki frowned, " Natsumi isn't picking us up so Keroro you will have to stay in Anti-barrier until we get to Natsumi's apartment. OK"

"Yes, I will," Keroro said as the train pulled in to the station.

"You could say perfect timing," Moa chimed in, "we should hold hands Fuyuki so we don't get lost."

"Moa," Fuyuki said standing up, "First off we are not little kids and second off I don't think now would be the right time."

Fuyuki got his bag and walked off the train.

"Uncle," Moa said to Keroro, "Will I ever find someone?"

"Well Moa," Keroro said also walking off the train, "There are a lot of people in collage, so you most likely will."

Outside people were bustling back and forth and there was Fuyuki standing next to a girl Keroro had never seen.

"Moa this is Skuld," Fuyuki began, "She will be taking us to Natsumi's place."

Moa eyed Skuld and Skuld eyed her back.

"Fuyuki," Keroro whispered.

Fuyuki bent down and pretended to tie his shoe.

"I can tell you like her," Keroro smiled.

Fuyuki blushed, "No I don't."

"Think what you'd like, but I know Better."

Fuyuki stood up, "Let's get going," He said looking at Skuld.

"Are you blushing," Moa whispered in Fuyuki's ear.

"No," Fuyuki said out loud and received a mean look from Skuld.

They walked out to a bike Fuyuki reconsigned.

"How did you get Natsumi's bike?" Fuyuki asked.

"Natsumi let me borrow it, and some one is going to have to walk," Skuld said looking at Moa.

"I'll walk its fine," Moa said as Fuyuki an Skuld got on the bike.

"Are you sure Moa," Fuyuki asked.

"Yes its fine," Moa Smiled, "I'll have uncle with me."

"Let's go dinner is waiting," Skuld said pulling away.

Moa waved and then looked at Keroro, "Shall we," Moa smiled as she turned on her anti-barrier, "Alright lets fly."

Moa pulled out her phone and Keroro flinched.

"Aren't you not supposed to have that?"

"No, My daddy just took away my ability to destroy planets for a while."

Moa transformed and sat on he spear.

"You ready, Uncle," Moa said as Keroro climbed on.

"Ready," Keroro said as they rushed off to catch up with Fuyuki and Skuld.


	4. Two Lords of Terror?

**Please Review, if you think it's no good and don't reveiw I can't get any better, so please review**

* * *

4-Two Lords of Terror?

Keroro and Moa were just above Skuld and Fuyuki.

"Moa," Keroro said, "wouldn't it be funny if we beat them to Natsumi's."

"Yes it would Uncle," Moa laughed, "But I don't know where Natsumi lives."

"Kero, Kero, Kero," Keroro laughed, "See that temple up ahead." Keroro pointed to a temple a good ways up the street.

"Yes," Moa replied.

"Kululu is there," Keroro began, "And Kululu was trying to find Natsumi."

"Right," Moa said, "Hold on!" Moa let it all loose and they went rocketing towards the temple.

* * *

"Skuld," Fuyuki asked from the back seat.

"What is it now," Skuld said a bit annoyed, because Fuyuki had been calling her name and then saying nothing for the whole ride.

"I think you look very nice," Fuyuki blushed.

Skuld just simply blushed and kept driving.

Fuyuki frowned, and called himself stupid a few times under his breath.

When they arrived at the temple, Moa was standing there waving to them. Skuld parked the motorcycle and walked up to Moa.

"How on earth did you get here before us!" Skuld yelled.

"You could say I flew here," Moa said giving it the cutest look she could muster.

"Sure you did," Skuld frowned and then she looked at Fuyuki, "Your sister is this way."

Skuld led Fuyuki and Moa inside.

There standing inside the door was Natsumi.

"Welcome, Fuyuki," Natsumi smiled, "I have to introduce you to everyone."

They walked into the dining room where Keiichi was eating.

"This is Keiichi," Natsumi said pointing at the man who was eating.

"Nice to meet you," Keiichi said between bites.

"The drunk one over there is Urd," Natsumi pointing towards the white haired goddess.

"I'm not drunk," Urd stammered, "And he is cute. I hope I get to serve a contract for him."

"And finally this is Belldandy," Natsumi said pointing towards the goddess sitting next to Keiichi.

Moa appeared in the door. "Hello everyone," Moa said stepping in starling Natsumi.

"What is she doing here," Natsumi yelled at Fuyuki.

"It's OK," Fuyuki said holding up his hands, "Gunso will explain everything."

"And that's right," Natsumi said, "Come out you stupid frog, they already know about Kululu."

"Natsumi-dono," Keroro said as he appeared next to Fuyuki, "How could you be mad at me we have been discharged." Keroro started crying.

"I think we should hear his side of the story," Belldandy smiled.

"Fine," Natsumi pouted, "I'll go get Kululu, but I still think this is a bad idea."

Natsumi walked away and returned with the yellow frog.

"Kululu, What did you do," Keroro yelled.

"I can answer that," Skuld pipped up, "He gave me these." She pointed towards her chest.

"Let me guess," Fuyuki said, "Aging gun again."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, You got that right and this one is permanent unless the password is spoke," Kululu laughed, "and it is something like Natsumi's power suit, but this time it has to be said by the person the afflicted one loves and the one they love has to love them back. Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Wait," Natsumi exclaimed, "You mean Giroro had a crush on me and I never knew!"

"Ehh...," Keroro began, "I thought it was obvious."

Natsumi looked at Fuyuki.

"Same here," Fuyuki said holing his hands up in defense.

Natsumi sighed.

"Well then," Belldandy smiled, "I think it would be time for bed, Fuyuki let me show you your room." Belldandy got up and showed Fuyuki to his room.

"So," Urd said looking at Moa, "Whats your deal in this?"

"Oh," Moa said, "I am Angol Moa, Lord of Terror."

Urd spit out her mouthful of sake all over Keiichi.

"I'm the Lord of Terror, you can't be it," Urd said accusingly.

"But she is," Keroro chimed in, "She can split whole planets in half."

Urd stood there with her mouth open.

"That's impossible though there is no power in the universe that can do that," Urd laughed.

"Oh, really, name any planet in the universe, and make sure you can see it," Moa said.

"Alright," Urd said closing her eyes, "T-29."

Moa transformed causing the sake covered Keiichi, Skuld, and Urd to jump.

"Secret Angol Technique: Remote Armageddon," Moa yelled as she slammed her sphere on the ground.

Urd gasped as the planet she was picturing in her mind split in half.

"So," Skuld said.

"She is telling the truth, she is one of the Angol Tribe we have been warned about," Urd frowned.

Moa changed back to her normal form with the blond hair, and then her phone rang.

"Hello," Moa answered then her face went grim, "Daddy, some one was challenging our power. I had to teach them a lesson...No, it was not for Uncle."

Keroro tugged on Moa's skirt, "May I," He asked and Moa handed over the phone, "Hi, Yes I'm fine. Yes, she has been good. No, She has not been flirting with me. Moa was really defending the Angol Tribe so do you think you can give her a break. You will! Great, I will. Bye." Keroro hung up and handed the phone back to Moa. "Your father has cut you a break this time, and he says you should get him a Gundam Model to keep him happy."

"Yes, Uncle. Thank you," Moa bowed.

"So," Skuld said, "I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Same here," Urd said putting down her sake.

"Do you have a room for me?" Moa asked.

"Don't worry we'll just stay in the base," Keroro chimed in, "Kululu."

"Right," Kululu said as he puller out a gun type device and shot the wall causing Keiichi to jump and a mini-fridge appeared. Keroro, Kululu, and Moa crawled into the fridge and were gone.

Belldandy entered the room and gasped.

"Mr. Keiichi what happened," Belldandy asked sitting down next to Keiichi.

"It was your sister Urd," Natsumi replied, "Spit her sake all over him."

"Yes," Keiichi laughed, "I'm going to get changed for bed, see you girls tomarrow."

"Good night Mr Keiichi," Belldandy blushed.

"Night," Natsumi said looking up from her tea.

Keiichi left and the only sound was Natsumi sipping her tea.

"Belldandy," Natsumi frowned, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Belldandy asked confused.

"For the way my friends acted." Natsumi put her head down in shame.

"There is no reason to be sorry," Belldandy smiled, "The more the merrier."

"I'm going to go to bed too. We have to show my brother around tomorrow.," Natsumi said as she got up leaving Belldandy alone.

Belldandy sighed. "I'm going to have to stop him, my old enemy."


	5. Belldany's Jealousy Training

5-Belldany's Jealousy Training

Fuyuki woke up in the mornig to find Skuld leaning over him.

"Ahhhh!," Fuyuki yelled backing up, "What are you doing?"

"I need to ask you a question," Skuld Blushed, "Did you really mean what you said on the bike?"

Fuyuki was taken aback. "Um...uh," He stammered.

"I see," Skuld frowned, "Well we have a collage to go tour today so get moving."

Fuyuki sighed as Skuld closed the door.

Why, thought Fuyuki, why couldn't I tell her.

Fuyuki got up and got dressed.

He walked out to the room he was at last night to find the woman who was called Urd, to be laughing.

"You know Natsumi," Urd chuckled, "This frog tells the stories better then you."

There Keroro was sitting at one side of the table, while Natsumi was sitting at the complete other. Between them, on the other two sides, sat Urd and Skuld, and Belldandy and Keiichi.

"Fuyuki you are finally up," Natsumi smiled.

"Kero, Kero, Kero," Keroro laughed, "Fuyuki-dono, I was just telling them about our adventures."

Fuyuki looked around for a place to sit and saw Skuld pointing at a spot next to her. Fuyuki sighed and sat down.

"So, Where is Moa," Fuyuki asked.

"She is getting ready," Belldandy smiled.

The room was quiet except for a chewing of food. Then a door opened and in stepped Moa in a blue knee length dress.

"What do you think," Moa said giving it a twirl.

"You look nice," Keiichi said.

Moa smiled, leaning close to Keiichi. "You really think so?"

Keiichi started to turn red because the dress was a tad bit too lose. He turned away quickly.

"Uh-oh," Urd said, just as a purple spark jumped across Belldandy's hair.

"Whats wrong," asked Keroro.

Urd leaned down close to Keroro, "Well, you see. Belldandy has a jealousy problem."

"I see," Keroro said with a frown, "I've got it."

Everybody looked at him.

"Belldandy you are not going to school to day you ave a meeting with your Trainer," Keroro Grinned.

"Why," Belldandy cried.

"Because, I have some one who practically specializes in jealousy management," Keroro said as he jumped on the table.

"All right I'll do it," Belldandy said.

"Keroro," Fuyuki chimed in, "Can you not tell Momaka where I am. I just can't deal with her right now."

"Got it," Keroro said pulling out the Kero Ball causing Natsumi to flinch.

"Why in the name of hell do you have that?" Natsumi yelled.

"This is the non-combatant version, its for communication only," Keroro cooed. Keroro punched a lot of buttons and the Kero Ball started to ring, and ring, and ring, until a high piched voice answered.

"Hello," it said.

"Tamama its me Keroro, I need to see you right now," Keroro said.

"Yes, Sir," Tamama replied and then hung up.

A few second later the mini-fridge door opened and a black frog popped out.

"Sarge," It cried.

"Tamama," Keroro snapped, "This lady," Keroro said pointing at Belldandy, "Needs help with jealousy. You know what to do."

Tamama smiled changing personality to his more evil one, "So you have trouble with jealousy too hey?"

"Yes," Belldandy smiled.

"Come with me," Tamama said.

Tamama and Belldandy walked out to the back.

"Are you sure this will work," Urd asked.

"If any one can do it, it's Tamama," Keroro replied, "and looks like you have to get going."

Everyone got up and walked out. When the place was quiet Kululu appeared.

"He is on his way, you know this don't you?," Kululu asked.

"Yes I know," Keroro sighed, "It has begun."

* * *

Outside Tamama had begun the training.

"So," He began, "I know you are not a normal Pekoponian so what are you?"

"I am the goddess Belldandy, First class, second category, Unlimited license."

"And do you have proof of this," Tamama said dubiously.

"Yes," Belldandy said as Holy Bell came out, "This is my angel Holy Bell."

"I see," Tamama said, "This is going to be so much easier."

"Why is that?" Belldandy asked.

"You can cast spells right," Tamama said as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes I can," Belldandy said.

"Just think of it as another spell except of using your goddess power you use your jealousy, so I'm going to start you off with with something simple," Tamama laughed, "Tamama Impact!"

A yellow beam shot out of his mouth and hit a target made just for this, so it didn't destroy it. Belldandy's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to do that," She smiled, "And I don't have to use my powers."

"H...h...h..." Tamama breathed. He stood back up straight. "Yes, You are."

"Can I try," Belldandy said who was nearly jumping up and down.

"Sure, but..." Tamama began but was interrupted.

"Belldandy Impact!" Belldandy yell opening her mouth like Tamama's, but nothing happened. "Why didn't it work," Belldandy said with a frown.

"Well if you would have let me finish," Tamama said full of rage, which was followed by a sorry from Belldandy, "You are a Goddess. I'm a Keronian. You need to find what works for you, but if you had to have my guess it would where you channel all your power to when you use a spell."

"Well," Belldandy began, "That's usually my hands." Belldandy's face lit up.

"Belldandy Impact!" She yelled again holding her hands in a kame-hame-ha style, but again nothing happened.

Tamama shook his head, and whisperer something to Belldandy.

"Belldandy Impact!" Belldandy yelled once more, but this time sweeping a pointed finger in a wide arc to fall on the target. A yellow beam shot out of her finger and hit the target.

Tamama nodded, "Good, now try yelling something different, some thing original."

Belldandy thought for a few seconds then yelled, "Jealousy Beam," Blowing up the target again."

Tamama shrugged, "I know that you think that violence is never the answer..." Tamama said but was cut off.

"It never is," Belldandy cried out.

"But," Tamama said grinding his teeth, "You need to keep up your physique by martial arts training even if its hitting a punching bag for a hour a day. Got it."

"It will be difficult but I will try," Belldandy frowned.

"Good, Kululu has your gym membership. In a week, if you keep up the training, I'll show you my special Technique."

"Another jealousy move," Belldandy smiled.

"Yes," Tamama said looking at the sun, "looks like its lunchtime, afterward I'll go down to the gym with you."

"Yes, Sir," Belldandy laughed causing Tamama to laugh too.

* * *

Inside Keroro was watching Tamama ma and Belldandy practice, when the Kero Ball started to ring.

"Hello, major," Keroro replied bluntly.

"Ni, Ni, Ni," He laughed, "I'm coming over to scout out the area, and I'll be posing as your son. I'll be there tomorrow"

"Yes, sir," Keroro said hanging up, and sighed. Everyone is doomed he thought, and he caused it all.


	6. Home Again

6-Home Again

* * *

"Paul," A female voice said in to a two-way radio.

"Yes, Miss Momaka," Paul replied.

"Is he in your sights?"

"Yes, Miss Momaka, looks like he is with another girl though."

There was a scream then the radio went static. Good thing she is a billionaire because that's the third radio this week, Paul thought.

* * *

Skuld had fashioned an excellent two person motorcycle overnight.

"You ready Fuyuki," Skuld asked.

Fuyuki gave her a thumbs up, and they slowly pulled out after Natsumi.

They were on the open road for no more than a few minutes when they arrived at the college.

"Was the ride good," Skuld asked parking the bike.

"The bike handles excellent, you did a really good job it," Fuyuki smiled causing Skuld to blush.

Natsumi walked over to them, "Come on love birds you have to see President Yamano."

Fuyuki blushed.

"It's alright," Skuld said grabbing Fuyuki's hand.

"It's not that it's just..." Fuyuki began but was cut off.

"Fuyuki!" A voice yelled.

"Oh, no," Fuyuki groaned.

"What," Skuld asked.

A girl with blue hair ran up and grabbed Fuyuki's other hand causing Skuld to drop his hand.

"Momaka, how many time do I have to tell you, I am not interested in you," Fuyuki sighed.

"But I still am in you," Momaka flirted.

"Well," Fuyuki said ripping his hand out of hers, "I'm going out with some one else." He walked over to Skuld and grabbed her hand. Skuld smiled and blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that," Fuyuki blushed.

"Oh, no," Skuld blushed back, "It's fine."

In the background Momaka was beginning to get heated.

"It's OK Momaka," Moa pipped up, "you'll find someone."

"Will you shut it," Momaka yell, "Go destroy a planet or something."

Fuyuki and Skuld walked hand in hand all the way to the president's office.

When they got there, they sat down and had a nice chat, until the president looked up.

"Oh, Natsumi," He said.

"Yes, Sir," She replied.

"We have two last-minute enrollments and one of them said they knew you," He smiled.

Natsumi looked confused, "Who was he?"

"No, No, No," the president shook his head, "It was a she."

Natsumi gasped as the door opened.

"Natsumi," yelled a voice.

"Hello, Koyuki," Natsumi sighed.

"I did what you told me," Koyuki shouted, "and asked out a _boy_."

Natsumi let out a sigh of relief, "Who is he?"

"Oh, I left him waiting by my class," Koyuki gasped, "He is a really cute guy from my new job."

"Then what are you doing here," Natsumi asked.

"Oh, When I said I hadn't been to college the captain sent me and Sousuke here," Koyuki smiled, "I'll see you around." Koyuki walked out the door.

"Do you know what that was about," Skuld asked Fuyuki.

"Well," Fuyuki began, "for the longest time Koyuki had, oh...how do you say...a crush on Natsumi."

Skuld giggled.

"So," The president butted in, "You four can start immediately, you have passed and are now accepted."

"But...but that's not standard regulations," Keiichi yelled.

"I almost forgot he was around," Skuld whispered.

Fuyuki laughed quietly.

The president smiled, "I'll make sure they have the right paper work."

Fuyuki stood up and bowed, "Thank you, sir, but..."

The president raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"You see, I have to go get my stuff, I was only expecting to stay for a few days then go back home."

"I see," the president said, "No matter, you can start as soon as your ready."

"Thank you," Fuyuki said.

"Now," The president laughed, "You four have some paper work. Don't worry it's just choosing classes."

Fuyuki, Natsumi, Keiichi, Moa, Momaka, and Skuld all got up and left.

"Well, little bro," Natsumi laughed, "Good job."

"Can I come with you?" Skuld asked suddenly.

"Where?" Fuyuki questioned then realized where she meant, "sure, we will be taking my car back though."

* * *

Later Fuyuki, and Skuld were at the temple getting ready for there trip.

"Fuyuki," Skuld called, "What do you think I should wear?" Skuld came walking in with only her bra covering her top.

Fuyuki looked away, "Can you please put a shirt on first." He slowly turned back around to find Skuld wiggling her breasts in his face.

"Why," Skuld flirted, "You don't like them."

"No," Fuyuki stammered, "It's just..."

"We are going out right?" Skuld asked shyly.

"Yes," Fuyuki said, "But if someone walked in what would they think."

"Your right," Skuld said hugging Fuyuki, causing him to blush.

Just then the door opened and Urd was standing there half blushing half smiling.

"I knew she took after me," Urd said then walked away.

"How did you," Skuld said putting on one of Fuyuki's shirts.

Fuyuki shrugged, and picked up his bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yup," Skuld said, "I packed a change of clothes in your bag."

Fuyuki opened the bag to find Skuld's under garments to be sitting on top.

"Well then" Fuyuki said zipping the bag back up, "Lets get going we are going to miss the train otherwise."

"Right," Skuld said as they headed out the door for the walk down to the train station.

* * *

In the next room over Keroro and Kululu were sitting having some tea and curry.

"So, The Major is coming tomorrow," Kululu asked, "Ku, Ku, Ku, And it was just starting to get interesting with Fuyuki and...Whats her name?"

Keroro took a sip of his tea, but said nothing.

"These 'Pekoponians' that Natsumi lives with are probably not going to be happy, Ku, Ku, Ku."

Keroro looked up at Kululu, "You know this might be the only way we could take over the planet and our friends are going to pay the price."

"Ku..." Kululu stuttered, "You mean..."

"Everyone is going to die," Keroro said with a solemn look on his face, "Natsumi, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Aki, and even Dororo have been sentenced to death by the Major."

Kululu looked at his curry, "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku," Kululu laughed so hard.

"What's so funny," Keroro asked.

"It's not funny, but we are finally getting this done," Kululu said, "We are finally getting done what we should have done years ago."

Keroro smiled knowing that he would be the only one laughing at the end of this because the rest of his platoon would be lying along with the countless other bodies along his path.

"Skuld," Keroro smiled.

Kululu looked confused.

"Her name is Skuld."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Please review! **


	7. Meeting Major

**Note: I'm so sorry that this is so short. I'll have another part up sooner than this one. Enjoy!**

7-Meeting Major

Fuyuki and Skuld were sitting at the train station when Fuyuki groaned.

'What' s wrong," Skuld asked.

"We could of just taken the mini-fridge," Fuyuki said, "I'm so stupid."

"It's fine," Skuld said, "I'm just happy I'm with you."

Fuyuki smiled. They stood around until the train came. They got on and sat down. The train It was getting late and Fuyuki was starting to get hungry.

"Skuld," Fuyuki asked Skuld, but she had fallen asleep. Fuyuki smiled. He stood up and took a few steps to one end of the train car. He looked towards the end of the cart. Sitting in a seat totally passed out was a gray skinned Keronian. Fuyuki looked confused. He walked down to it and poked one of it's head phones. It groaned and looked at Fuyuki. It yelled and jumped up. It pressed itself against the window.

"Please don't eat me," It cried in a childish tone, "I was just going to see my dad." He looked out the window. "gah," he yelled again, "I missed my stop. I told daddy I would be there soon."

"Who is your dad," Fuyuki asked.

"Why should I tell you, you monster," The keronian said frightened.

"Well my name is Fuyuki," Fuyuki smiled, "What's yours?"

"Your name is Fuyuki," He asked. Fuyuki nodded. "Then you know my dad, Keroro. Can I cal him? Do you have a phone?"

"Only if you tell me your name," Fuyuki said, "Then I'll let you use mine."

"My name is Vinini," Vinini smiled.

"One question," Fuyuki said, "You have headphones like Kululu, but you have a virus, Why?"

"Well," Vinini sighed, "I was going to be a medic, but I showed a certain specialty for computers. Oh," Vinini exclaimed, "Where did my girlfriend go?"

"Who," Fuyuki questioned.

"Vinini," a white female keronian exclaimed from behind a seat, "I knew you would come around someday." She tried to jump and hug Vinini, but was pushed away.

"Girlfriend was a bad choice of words," Vinini sighed, "Anyways, this is..."

"Panono," She exclaimed, "I'm my Vinini's best friend, and if you so much as touch him I will slice your throat, she-devil." Panono said pointing at Skuld who was now looking over the seat at them.

"They're so cute," Skuld said, "Can I have the gray one?"

"He's mine," Panono yelled.

"I know," Skuld laughed, "I'm just joshin' ya bro."

"I'm not your bro," Panono hissed, "I'm a girl besides," She finished in a elegant tone.

The bell for the next stop rang.

"Well," Fuyuki said looking at his watch, "This looks like our stop."

"Major," Panono whispered, "I think we should follow them."

Vinini nodded.

"Fuyuki," Panono cried out, "Can we come with you?"

Fuyuki nodded and Panono smiled. She grabbed Vinini's arm and dragged him off the train.


End file.
